Fall From Grace
by starwarswiz
Summary: Nico never meant it, it was a simple accident. Now the one he loved, Percy, had fallen from heaven and it was his job to go and find him. It wouldn't be simple, Percy had no memory, and a fake life around him, to stop Nico. Also Luke and his demons were out for Percy and his power. Can Nico save Percy from demons and restore him to grace?
1. Fall From Grace

Nico had royally screwed up this time, and it was worse than anything else he had done before. Being the angel of death he was always given some slack as many simply feared his power. This time he had done more than could be forgiven. He currently stood in the huge throne room surrounded by his angelic brethren of heaven standing before three archangels being given a sentence. He hadn't meant to do anything at all, he was simply trying to enjoy himself for once in his long existence. He should have known what he was doing would have very dangerous repercussions but he didn't care at that point to think clearly.

He and his friend Percy, the angel of the sea, had been amongst the clouds watching the mortals before Nico would have to continue collecting souls. Nico suggested we start messing with some of the humans and Percy agreed whole heartedly. It started out innocent enough with us shifting a few things and spilling a few others. Then we were assaulted by demons, outnumbered, and overpowered and Nico attempted to shadow travel them out but he lost connection with Percy and he fell.

Now this wasn't falling down stairs, no it was falling from grace and it was all my fault. Percy would lose his wings, power, and memory until another angel convinced him otherwise. He was now vulnerable to Luke and his demons, and with Percy's power that was a dangerous thing. So here Nico stood in front of Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael being punished. Jason, the angel of the air, and his only other friend tried to defend him but Nico immediately stopped him as it was his fault and his fault alone.

"So Nico, you do not deny you are responsible for Percy to fall from grace?" Michael asked.

"No, it was my fault for not thinking my actions through. I will accept any punishment you give." Nico said.

"This is a very unique version of punishment. You will go down to earth as a teenage boy and retrieve Percy before Luke finds him. Jason will go with you to help against any demons you find and Annabeth will be your contact here in Heaven. But you are not to return until you have Percy. Am I understood?" he boomed.

"Yes sir." Nico said quietly.

The room emptied as the archangels left. Jason and a few others came up to offer help but it was futile. Annabeth was a close friend of Percy and the angel of wisdom, and he often wondered if there was something between the two. Percy never said anything and it just made Nico wonder more, especially since he was hopelessly in love with Percy. In his wildest hopes Percy would fall for him and they could be happy but if anything was clear is that if anything was going to happen it would have a long time ago.

"So you ready to go find him?" Jason asked.

"I guess, but I have no idea where my shadows could have taken him. He could literally be anywhere on the whole planet."

"Well I guess that's why you have me." Annabeth said walking up.

"And how does that help?" Nico asked.

"I designed the person finder. So you and any other angel that has to find people can locate them anywhere in the universe. Of coarse since were using the one here it'll be much easier. The portable ones still have a few bugs I need to work out but the one in the observatory should work."

"Wow, didn't know it would be that easy."

"Finding him yes, but do you have any plan to convince him he's an angel. He won't have any memory of it and will have and entire different life built around him. Parents, friends, family, everything. You can't simply walk up reveal yourself and expect everything to work, plus Luke will be after him now."

"I know, but it can't be too hard, right?"

"The only other angel that fell from grace was your sister, Bianca, and she did it on purpose. Over time she noticed you and came to remember everything but stayed on earth. He doesn't belong there anymore than you do, so find him and bring him back quick."

"Thanks for the motivation."

She simply rolled her eyes and walked towards the observatory to begin the location process. Piper, the angel of love, came up next and hugged Jason fiercely before kissing him. Nico rolled my eyes and averted his attention as he had been dealing with this for a year now. He was even there when they started dating which was extremely awkward if you asked him. He cleared his throat to get their attention and once they broke their love session Nico motioned to talk to Piper privately.

"Can you tell if their is anything going on between Percy and Annabeth?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she retorted mockingly.

"If there is then maybe I can get his memory going again. So?"

"No, they're just close friends. He always had eyes for someone else, though whether he knew it or not I couldn't tell you."

"Thank you for the helpful information."

"Hey, I'm not the one who caused this mess."

He frowned darkly at her as that had been a very low blow and was not necessary. Nico always kept his anger in check because with his power, the only ones who could match him were Jason, Percy, and the archangels. He supposed the Lord Father was above everyone, but he had been gone for so long most had forgotten about him. Piper noticed his change and took a step back with some fear on her face.

"Sorry that was low, but you know him the best Nico. If he was to remember anyone, it would be you."

"You think so?" he asked shyly.

"I know so, because even if he's oblivious, I'm not. You don't go forgetting someone who's in love with you that easily."

"Shhh! How did you know that?!" he whispered.

"Please the way you looked at him was so obvious. Even Jason could figure it out. Just don't forget that when your down there. Your his only connection to our world now, so if he is going to come back your the only one who can take him."

"Thanks Piper, for everything." he said sincerely.

She smiled and then hugged him and skipped back over to Jason to prepare for their departure. He unfolded his wings and looked at them for a moment. They were so different from everyone else's. Jason's were a light blue for the sky, Annabeth's were a cloud grey, Piper's were a light pink, even the archangels had light feathers being completely white. Nico's on the other hand were solid black, like the night sky. People talked about wings like Will's whose was sun yellow, or Thalia's whose was silver but never Nico's.

The only one's who had dark colored wings were him, Percy, and Luke. Percy's were an ocean blue, dark with a splash of green and always changing with his mood and the ocean. He loved that how he was so unpredictable, but being the embodiment of the ocean, and its changeability did that too you. The other was Luke, the fallen archangel. He originally had white wings like Michael and the others but when he was cast out into Hell, he changed. They became a dark red, like blood, and he became a very cruel being.

He had met Luke on many occasions being death and all but he never liked him. Luke was pale with bleach blonde hair and a nasty scar from Michael running down the side of his face. Unlike what humans thought he didn't have horns, or bat wings, or carry a trident. He had a sword with human iron on one side and angelic silver on the other. He could kill anything with that sword, except me, and no one dared go near him. Luke was always courteous around him, considering Nico could easily match him in power and skill. He use to look up to Luke before he was cast out and if fact Luke was his only friend back in the day.

Nico launched into the air as he pushed those thoughts aside and flew towards the observatory. He saw as all the other angels went about their business. He saw Frank, the angel of war, train troops in the yard. Hazel, the angel of riches, sat behind him every watchful and loyal to Frank. The observatory stood tall in front of him, a giant tower in the clouds with a huge dome on it summit. It was one of the tallest structures in the realm and it belonged mostly to Annabeth who designed it herself. She had a few disciples such as Malcolm, and a few others.

It wasn't empty though, she kept the knowledge in there for anyone to use and so that meant the lower levels were always filled. The upper levels were her quarters and personal teaching rooms, and a huge balcony and party room. She sure knew how to throw parties and every now and then even Michael would come to enjoy himself. It was one of the few times Nico felt welcome here, which was very rare. He had a house here but he was on the go so much, so when he was here it wasn't for long. In fact this last stay was the longest one he had ever. A whole two months spent up in heaven relaxing before he would go right back to work.

He landed at the front gates and walked in ignoring all the stares and whispers around him. The library was busy as usually and he simply walked past and up the stairs to the highest level. It took a few minutes but once he did Annabeth was leaning over a table writing something down but he could see her telescope was busy at work. He waited for a minute and when she stopped writing he cleared his throat and she looked up. She quickly set down what she was writing and smiled before motioning Nico over.

"So did you find anything?" Nico asked.

"I did, he's in New York City. With his supposed mother, Sally Jackson. He goes to the local high school and is apparently seventeen. I found a person to house you guys, his name is Chiron and he's a local samaritan, teacher, and preacher. He'll know you guys are coming soon so he'll be your place of refuge and he'll enroll you and Jason into school with Percy."

"Thanks, that makes this a little bit easier."

"Not so fast though, because there has been an increase of demon activity in the city. Most likely Luke is scouring the place for him, so once you find him you'll need to protect him. Good luck down there."

"I'll try."

With that I flew off back to my house to grab a few things before I left. First was my sword, black Stygian Iron, with one cut I can kill anything with it. I pressed my hands down on the blade and it slowly shrunk until it was just a simple black ring with a small silver skull on it. This made it easy to blend in with mortals on important work. I slipped it onto my finger and grabbed a few mortal clothes that I had acquired over the years and threw them into a bag.

There was a knock at my door which turned out to be Jason flipping his coin, sword, javelin thing. He had a bag and he had his wings ready to go and simply nodded and came in. He looked around at my rather abysmal living space and stayed silent while I finished packing.

"I made a suggestion to Annabeth that while were away she renovate your house, this place looks old." Jason finally said.

"I don't mind seeing as I don't stay long."

"You do realize there are things called reapers that can do your work for you?"

"Yes, I just like to keep myself out of people's way."

"Whatever, and where's your sword? You always have it."

I held up my hand with the ring without even looking up and he didn't say anything and that made me think of something.

"Before we head to school I need to take you shopping for clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Sure the ones you have are fine for here and small trips to earth but this is long term. When was the last time you actually spent at least more than a week down there?"

"Um, I think Columbus had just landed in the Caribbean?" Jason scratched his head.

"Jason, that was almost six hundred years ago. Your going to need new clothes."

"You need them too!" he said.

"No, I was down there for the past five years before you called me up here. Mine are only two months out of date."

"Fine." he huffed.

"Look were trying to blend in without raising any attention. Luke has hundreds of demons all over the city looking for Percy. The less we stand out the better."

"Yeah I know, its just weird how quickly they change."

"They have to. They don't live forever down there, it makes room for new ideas to start. Its one of the reasons why I'm down there all the time. Its fun to interact with them now and again. Pretending to be a teenager, going out, partying, seeing movies and all that. You guys have simply lost your humanity staying up here all the time."

Jason didn't say anything he simply nodded and smiled slightly. To him this would be difficult as the last time he spent down on earth New York didn't even exist or was an idea in someone's head. Nico on the other hand has spent decades living down there simply blending in and having fun trying to forget how alone he was. Being death had its perks like being avoided by demons, because they were nasty, but it had pitfalls. One was everyone was either scared or put off by him. He had extreme power, and was so different from and angel or a demon that most of both just avoided him.

Every so often some arrogant angel or ignorant demon would mess with him. The angel would learn their lesson and never mess with him again, the demon on the other hand would simply never be seen again. He didn't care all that much, it frankly annoyed him, but he put up with it. He had to or he would have all of Heaven and Hell of his tail. That was something he could do without. Nico shouldered his bag and motioned to Jason and they both left the house and went to the main gates.

They were huge golden gates with two angel sentries guarding each side. People lined up in front to be judged on whether they got in, were sent down to Hell, or had to wander the earth until they found peace. Heaven was filled with people and was always growing whereas Hell never got bigger only more packed with people. Luke would then send them out as demons to do his work to make room. They took off from there and descended to the world below.

Nico only thought about one thing, Percy, wherever he was, stay safe.

So had this crazy idea at one in the **morning** **and decided to try it out so let me know what you think and if I should continue. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


	2. Percy

They landed in Central Park in the dead of night which was the best chance they would have where no one would see them. Jason all the while was completely dumbfounded by the city itself while Nico just huffed in annoyance. Annabeth gave them the information they would need to find this Chiron person. He would know what they were as soon as they arrived so there was no worry about having to lie as to their true bur pose in being there. Annabeth even said he had already enrolled them in the same school as Percy.

She said that Nico would be in the same grade as Percy, which was Junior year, and Jason would be placed one grade higher. Hopefully they could finish with Percy and bring him back before anything rather permanent was set down. They were on a time table and the less attention they drew to themselves the better. The last thing they wanted was staring down demons having to fight their way out. Nico would make it out just fine if needed but he knew he couldn't protect Jason and Percy at the same time. Granted they were both skilled warriors he was the only one who could make a quick getaway.

Once in the park Nico sealed his wings away as did Jason and all eh could do was watch as Jason walk in awe. He decided to let it slide as they were in the middle of a huge park but once they reached the city they needed to look inconspicuous. Once they reached the edge of the park Nico pulled Jason aside.

"Ok, you need to stop." Nico said.

"Stop what?" Jason said confused.

"All the staring and wide mouthed awe. It won't look right on someone who is supposedly from here."

"Well sorry for being overwhelmed. I haven't been down here in almost four hundred years so sue me." Jason retorted.

Nico sighed and looked down feeling slightly guilty. He forgot that most angels hardly ever went to Earth because of Luke. He had basically sealed the place off from those up above and made it his demon playground. Every now and then and angel would get out like Will of Thalia but not often. Nico had no trouble considering he was death and could actually KILL Luke without effort. He supposed that's why no one really messed with him as he could kill them and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

"Alright but you need to make sure you clear that face off once at school." Nico said.

"Alright fine." Jason said with a smirk.

They walked out of the park into the busy city with cars and people all around. Even though it was the middle of the night the city was never truly asleep. How could it? Eight million in just the center and millions more in the surrounding area, it was just too many people. They walked down well lit streets looking for the small apartment they would soon call home for the next few months. It seemed like trying to find a needle in a haystack but luckily Annabeth was very thorough in her description. In about a half an hour of walking they found the building and hit the button with the apartment number.

There was a pause before a voice spoke, "Yes?"

"Um, is this Chiron?" Nico asked.

"Yes." the man said quickly.

"My name is Nico and I'm here with Jason. We were told we would be staying with you."

There was a brief silence and Nico slightly panicked that this wasn't the guy they were looking for but the man quickly spoke up again.

"Yes, come on in." he said cheerfully.

The door unlocked and Jason opened it and looked and Nico questioningly. Nico simply shrugged and they both entered the building. He was on the fifth floor and was waiting for them at the steps and quickly brought them inside. It was a nice apartment with a small kitchen and a fully furnished living space and Nico could see the two bedrooms down the hall. Chiron shut the door and took our bags back to the room we would share for the time being. It would be rather cramped living but it was much better than anything Nico was used to. All Jason was doing was complaining about this and that until Nico elbowed him and glared at him.

Chiron sat down on the small chair and the two boys sat on the couch. Chiron rubbed his hands together and sighed deeply and for a second you could see years add onto his face and it made you wonder how old he actually was. He looked up and the years seemed to melt away when he smiled at the two of them.

"So, you'll start school tomorrow and I contacted the secretary letting her know that you two would be there tomorrow. I hope that you'll warm up to my livings, it isn't much but it's difficult to live off of a teacher's salary." Chiron said.

"It's honestly better than some places I've stayed. So where is this school exactly?" Nico asked.

"It's just down the road, I work there so we can walk down in the morning and I can give you a quick tour. The building is pretty straight forward but some of the classes that you, Nico, are in are a little hard to find."

"That's alright, I'm used to waking up early, its Nico here I worry about. It's a wonder he even get's up before noon." Jason joked.

"Thanks, but I am more than capable of getting up early if need be." Nico snapped.

Jason simply laughed and Chiron smiled, he quickly bade us a goodnight and we both went back to the room. There were two beds made on each side of the room, how they fit in here was beyond Nico. They had enough space between the two of them that they could survive and not be in each others hair too much. Nico quickly changed and hopped into bed relishing any kind of sleep he could get at any time. Jason didn't say anything and simply climbed in bed and turned out the light. Nico laid there and stared at the ceiling of what tomorrow would hold.

—

Percy woke to the sound of his alarm and he groaned at yet another night of bliss gone for good. He slowly sat up and turned off the annoying sound. He jumped in the shower and let the warm water wake him up for the day, he didn't know why but whenever he did this he was always wide awake by the time he got out. He quietly went to the kitchen and made himself a small bowl of cereal and then quickly grabbed his backpack and went out the door. He knew his mother had already left by then and he hoped he could get to see her tonight before he went to sleep.

She worked two different jobs to keep up with me and her dream of writing a novel so Percy rarely saw her during the day. His school was close and he simply walked there rather than take a bus and since they only owned one car, his mother always got it. Percy was willing to do that for his mother despite her many protests. Life had never been easy for them but they made it work and Percy was grateful for it. If it meant that his mother could be happy then he was fine with it.

His school came into view and people were walking into the school in herds. Percy had a few friends and hundreds of admirers and it generally annoyed him. He barely went a day without some girl coming up to him and throwing themselves, confessing how they loved him and wanted nothing more than for him to take them out on a date. It was getting old and very tiring, almost so much that he would start becoming hostile to the girls. He was always kind and politely denied but it never deterred them for long.

He walked through the main doors and was simply on autopilot so early in the morning that he completely ignored the person he ran into.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Percy said.

"It's fine." the boy said.

Percy offered a hand and helped him up. The boy was almost a head shorter than him with black hair, and charcoal eyes. His skin was pale with an olive hue which made him look like hie was sick. He was wearing a solid black shirt with slightly torn, black pants which made it seem like this kid liked black.

"You new here?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, first day actually. I have a friend who came with me but I lost track of him."

"I can show you around if you want. At least until you find him."

"Thats fine." he said quietly.

They walked quietly and Percy found it extremely uncomfortable, it seemed as if this guy wanted to say something but didn't. Percy spotted one of his friends, Silena, with her boyfriend Charles. I called him Beckendorf which was his last name and he didn't care what people called him.

"So, where are you from?" Percy asked, desperate to break the silence.

"Um, I was originally born in Italy but I left when I was young. I-I have been on the move e-ever since." he stuttered.

"Cool, so can you speak Italian?"

"I can speak practically any language you could throw at me."

"Alright, say something in Italian."

"Odio la scuola." he said softly.

"What was that?"

"I hate school." he looked away.

Something was definitely up with him. He wouldn't make eye contact he spoke in short sentences and was always very quiet. Percy assumed that it was simply because of the the new school and usually people were intimidated on their first day, but he could at least show he was trying. Percy sighed and walked over to his friends without realizing that this kid was going to follow him.

"Hey Silena, Beckendorf." I said quickly.

"Percy, where have you been? We've been waiting for nearly ten minutes." Silena said.

"Sorry, met someone new today."

"Oh really would it happen to be the cute, black haired one hiding behind you?" she teased.

Percy turned and sure enough standing behind him was Nico. He was slouched over and had his eyes to the floor trying not to be noticed and that made Percy chuckle. He moved and moved the kid forward with his hand, noticing that the kid tensed up at his touch.

"Well this is…actually I never got his name." Percy smirked.

"It's Nico." he said quietly.

"Nico…" Percy whispered.

He didn't know why but that name sounded very familiar. He racked his brain for any possible memory of this Nico kid or why it sounded familiar but he came up with nothing. He shrugged it off thinking that it would come to him one day.

"Well aren't you precious." Silena said.

"I g-guess." Nico said.

"Well I got to show him around. I'll see you guys at lunch?" Percy asked.

"Totally, see you Percy." she smiled and then walked off with Beckendorf.

I shook my head laughing slightly at how ridiculous she could be sometimes and how embarrassing that must of fleet for Nico. Percy turned and Nico still stood there frozen to his spot and glaring into the floor.

"Hey whatever did the floor do to you?" Percy joked.

Nico look up and there was an ever so slight smirk on his face. The fact that this was the first time Percy got some positive reaction out of him made his smile. Nico looked as if he was seeing something beyond Percy and then suddenly he waved his arm and Percy turned around to see who he was motioning. The first thing that came to Percy's mind when he saw this guy was he was a blond superman. He had short cropped blond hair, blue eyes framed by glasses. He wore a purple t-shirt and khakis shorts to match but he also had a Superman back pack with the giant S on the back.

"There you are Nico, I was beginning to worry." the guy said.

"No need, I am more than capable of fending for myself." Nico retorted.

"So who is this?" the kid motioned to Percy.

"Jason, this is Percy. Percy, Jason."

"Nice to meet you." Percy said sticking out his hand.

Jason took it and Percy noticed he had quite the grip but good first impression.

"So, how do you know Nico?" I asked.

"Well, we met when we were really little. Maybe five or six, I honestly can't remember. Ever since then we've followed each other around." he said.

A few bells went off in Percy's head that this guy was being really vague. Whether he was doing it on purpose or was doing it for Nico's sake Percy didn't know. he guessed that whatever the reason was it was personal and not something to sake someone you just met. Percy could respect that, if he got to know them better then he would ask but not until then. Percy was very considerate when it came to other people and not wanting to offend them for something he wasn't suppose to ask.

After the introductions Percy showed the duo around the school, where there lockers where, which classes were where, and so on. He finished with about five minutes to spare and he said goodbye and that he would like to see them again sometime and Jason said he was all for it. He liked Jason, he seemed like a really cool guy and was really open. He hoped that if they became friends that he would be open enough with how Percy really was. Silena found out without me even doing anything because she was just that good at it, but for people like Zoe, or Khione he had to be very careful. Beckendorf didn't really care and would even make jokes that Percy knew were light hearted and he actually laughed at them on occasion.

He didn't know when he realized it but one day he just couldn't get over this guy he had seen. What he looked like Percy couldn't remember but it just to his breath away. From then on he always looked at guys and only guys but no one ever caught his attention. He tried thinking about Jason and he seemed just to commanding for Percy, as he was pretty assertive himself, he could see them butting heads a lot. However Nico was a different case. Nico was shy and very quiet, but that didn't deter Percy, and his looks were not something to joke about.

He had the black, silky hair and that pale okie skin seemed so soft. Not to mention he was foreign so it added spice to him that Percy found tantalizing. He knew that he couldn't judge by looks alone, so he would get to know these guys and see how things went. If it went well then Percy would be all that much happier, but if not, then he would be glad with two more friends.

"Percy!" someone yelled at him.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for minutes now. Off in the ocean again?" his friend Zoe asked.

How he had managed to grab his books from his locker then traverse the halls and make to class was beyond him. He was glad that Zoe had brought him back to reality and not the teacher, he could go a day without too much embarrassment.

"No, just thinking." he said.

"Oh, meet some cute guy?" she jabbed.

"No! I mean I barely talked to him and he's really shy. Plus you know I don't judge by looks." he said.

"Yeah I know, but it's not every day that someone makes you so distracted. When was the last time that happened?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

I huffed and she laughed at my obvious discomfort. The teacher then walked in and the classroom fell silent and I would have to put up with another day. However class flew by and before Percy really thought about it he was walking into the lunch room with his bag in hand viewing the masses before him. He didn't spot his friends so he simply sat down by himself and started eating. Before long a small black haired kid sat down next to him and he turned to find that Nico had actually chosen to sit with him. Percy smiled that he was the guys first choice, it especially helped Percy warm up to the guy.

Nico didn't say anything he just simply began to eat, but what concerned Percy was that he had very little on his plate. Luckily for him Percy had packed extra today and he was willing to share with him. So he picked up one of the bags of chips he had brought with him and handed it to Nico. Nico looked confused as to why Percy was holding this.

"Uh, w-what are you doing?" Nico asked.

"I'm giving you something to eat, you barely have anything. No wonder you're so skinny." Percy said.

Nico's cheeks burned red as he took the bag and I smiled at him. Silence once again took over but it wasn't uncomfortable. A few minutes later Beckendorf, Silena, and Zoe all joined them at the table and Nico sank lower into his seat keeping his gaze down t the table.

"Hey, Perce." Silena said.

"Hey, so how is school so far, any migraines?" Percy joked.

"No nothing to stressful. So how's your first day Nico?"

Nico didn't respond and simply kept his gaze firmly on the table. Percy nudged him and Nico looked up at him and Percy smiled at him. Nico looked confused and then Percy motioned with his head towards Silena. He suddenly got what he meath and his face turned red as he looked back at her.

"It's been fine." he said quickly.

"Really? Even if you haven't been around your new best friend Percy?" she jabbed.

Percy came to Nico's defense, "Actually he's been in all of my classes so far, it's just that he's been placed away from me. The teachers seem to have this idea that you need to be away form people you know."

He smirked and then nodded in agreement.

"Now onto more pressing matters, the swim team. Are you going to join it Nico?" Percy asked.

"Of course he would bring this up." Silena said.

Nico remained silent for a moment, "I haven't given it any thought. Plus I was never good at sports anyway."

"Well I think you should join, it would be fun."

"Percy your just saying that because your the best on the team. You may even be the best in the state for all I know." Beckendorf said.

"Whatever." Percy said.

Lunch continued in relative silence with a little talking here and there but nothing to long. The biggest thing was that Nico didn't say a word for the rest of the time and that made Percy wonder what was wrong with him. Lunch soon ended and we went off to class and Percy walked next to Nico in silence and he didn't make eye contact with me at all. He wondered if Nico didn't like him all that much and only hung around him because he didn't know anyone else who knew the school.

Upon entering the classroom half of the class was already there and Percy took his seat which was towards the back where there were a lot of open seats. Nico sat down next to him and stayed silent taking out a notebook and began to doodle and Percy just put out most of the noise and focused on what he knew about the kid.

He was very quiet but seemed nice, his looks were second to none so there was no arguing there. However he wondered why this kid was so quiet or why he froze at the smallest of questions. It was a mystery and he also wondered why he seemed like he knew who Nico was, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe Nico would tell him one day why he seemed so familiar. The teacher walked in that moment and now Percy really tuned out hoping that the second half of the day would go just as fast as the first part.

The class ended and he simply went on his way throughout the day occasionally talking to Nico but mostly just trying to get through the day. Soon the day didm end and he was seamed with homework which really got on his nerves. They had started just two weeks ago and it seemed as if they were halfway through the year already. He walked to his locker and grabbed the books and shoved them in and shouldered his bag. He met up with Nico and Jason once more hoping to catch them for tomorrow.

He saw Nico and Jason standing by the doors and Percy waved them down. He grabbed Zoe who was walking with him and went over to the two. Percy saw her eyes widen for a mount before a deep scowl formed on her face.

"Zoe I would like you to meet Jason and Nico." Percy said cheerfully.

"Hi." she said quickly.

Nico and Jason squirmed under her gaze and I wonder what on earth was going through her head at that moment. Had she already met them? Why was she so mad at them? What on earth did they do?

"Can I talk to you two privately?" she snapped.

Huh, I wonder what they'll talk about?

 **Here's a little treat since you guys liked the first chapter so much. Now it will become very difficult to write as I moving into** **college and will start school in a few days. I will try to to get as much out as quickly as possible but don't hate me if I'm not fast. So I also want to bring up something that will happen if I don't address it now. Do not get offended by the premiss of the story which is based off of Christian beliefs. If you do then don't read it, and please do not send message after message how you want this story taken down, I've already felt with that on another one I wrote. Thanks for listening and I hope I don't have to address this again. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


	3. Meeting the Devil (Literally)

(Nico)

Zoe yanked both him and Jason out the doors and to the side where no one was standing. She looked mad and Jason looked a little terrified and I did as well because whether she knew or not was still up in the air. She let go of us and then turned around quickly glaring at the both of them like she was expecting an answer. There are huge rules against revealing oneself to a mortal so he had no idea what she wanted. Nico looked over at Jason and he simply shrugged. She huffed loudly and shook her head like we were the dumbest people on the planet.

"Care to explain why you two are down here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason said trying to sound convincing.

He wasn't, "What I mean is why are two angels, especially ones as powerful as you going to a high school in the mortal world. I thought you guys were forbidden from doing things like this."

"Were not allowed to reveal ourselves, but there is nothing against mingling with mortals. And how do you know were angels?" Nico snapped.

"Because I'm a hunter, dumbass. Of course I know you two are angels, your kind isn't the only ones to show recently."

"Demons?" Jason quipped.

"Yeah, about three of them showed up two days ago. Now why are you all here?"

"You know Percy?" Nico said.

"Yeah what about him?"

"He's a fallen angel."

She stayed silent for a moment then said, "No wonder he felt off, he wasn't like a normal mortal or demon. The thing that threw me off was that I thought I had know him since freshmen year."

"Exactly, that's what keeps most off of his trail, especially Luke. It seems these demons noticed something off and are investigating. We'll have to be careful as to not arouse suspicion." Jason said.

"I agree, you can't just tell him he's an angel, even I know that won't work. So what is your plan?" she asked.

"I'm charged with finding him and bringing him back home as quickly as possible. However we'll have to slowly get him to believe before we break the big news, if that works then he should remember and get his wings back."

"If that works, and why is he fallen anyway?" she looked at me, "You caused it didn't you, that's why your suppose to get him."

"Yes, now let's get past that and think about Percy. Sometime soon we'll have to talk so you can tell us about him and what memories you have of him. The more we know the better." Nico said quickly.

Jason and Zoe nodded and Jason went back to Percy and the others and Zoe stayed. Nico thought she had something else she could tell him to help, but he was very wrong.

"Don't think I don't know you love him, I won't tell him. He'll tell you himself." she whispered in his ear.

His eyes grew wide and his face became a deep shade of red. Of course she knew about that, hunters make a life out of reading people by simply looking at facial expressions, and your body. Sometimes it's amazing how well an experienced hunter like Zoe could read people and know their intentions even if they don't. He walked back over to the group with his face still a little heated and hoped the Percy wouldn't talk to him at all. He has have enough embarrassment in the past week to last him decades but luck was not on his side.

Percy disengaged from the group and came over to him, now Nico had to act cool as Percy wouldn't remember anything about him. Not yet at least, so he had to act a stranger to the very person he loved. It would pain him but he could deal with it, he had dealt with it enough when Percy knew him so this wouldn't be any harder. He hoped that it wouldn't be.

"Hey, Nico you ever been to New York before?" Percy asked.

"Yeah once or twice but it's been years since I last came here, so I hardly remember it." Nico said.

"I could show you around some time if you want." he smirked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Nico looked down.

"Just let me know. There is too much to do in this city to not go and do it. I've lived here all my life so I know all the ins and outs of this city. Did you enjoy school?" he said changing subjects.

"It was alright, a lot of what they talked about I already knew so it was pretty boring."

"Lucky, it's so hard for me. The numbers and letters start to float off the page after awhile for me. It makes concentration hard for me."

"I could imagine." Nico said quietly.

Jason waved over and Nico ran off with Percy slightly frowning behind him but simply huffed. Chiron was walking with them home, or rather rolling with them. Anyway, all Nico could think about was what to do with Percy. He couldn't be up front about it for fear of driving him away, but if they moved to slow the demons had a higher chance of finding them and as a result finding Percy which would be disastrous. He also didn't want to get to attached to Percy again, for Nico saw this as an opportunity to finally get over him and start a new life.

After this was over he would finally detach himself from the rest of heaven and strike out on his own. It wasn't like any of them could stop him, so it really didn't matter. He never really had any friends in heaven or anywhere for that matter. He could settle down in the mortal world and have a life and every now and then do his job. He was lucky to have so many reapers so he hardly ever had to do his job. It gave him a great deal of free time just to observe mortals and how they lived their daily lives so quickly.

Jason and Chiron were talking about something rather animately and were completely ignoring Nico which he was grateful for. He still felt extremely guilty for putting Jason in this position and having to help a sorry excuse of an angel such as himself. It was a wonder as to why Jason still talked to him. Nico supposed it was because he had to work on this mission but most likely after this was all over he would never talk to him again. He looked around at the streets and in one of the alleys he spotted eyes staring back at him, but when he blinked they were gone.

He shrugged and kept walking. For the next minute or so he kept seeing those eyes in random locations not he walk home. Just before they would reach the building Nico stopped and told them to carry on, he would catch up. He walked down the nearest alley and twisted his ring revealing his black as midnight sword. He held it ready to face whatever was following them. He heard a crash and turned to find the very last person he wanted to see at this moment, Luke.

"What do you want?" Nico snapped.

"And after all this time, I would've hoped you had become nicer. Oh well guess dreams are pointless in hell." Luke said.

There he was, heaven's number one enemy. He had red wings, a simple t-shirt that was pure purple and at his side hung his sword. Most angels and demons either carry a sword for killing each other, and never mortals. Jason's sword was an example, gold blessed in heaven to kill demons. In hell the cursed metal so it could kill angels, however Luke's was all his own. Since Nico held the only sword that could kill anything on its own, Luke created his own version. He took blessed bronze and cursed steel and fused them together and as a result his sword could harm anyone he wanted, well except for Nico.

"I said, what do you want?" Nico pointed his sword.

"Just to talk. No need for hostilities, at least not now." he said pushing the sword away with his finger.

"Alright then talk." Nico said holstering his sword.

"I've noticed you and Grace have taken up residence nearby. I don't know how but my demons can't get in the building, that old man has it sealed. However that's not the strangest thing, I am wondering why you two are even down here."

"I'm always down here, so I don't see the point." Nico snapped.

"I can get you being here, but Grace? No, those angels never come down anymore, not unless they have to. I ask you as he would attack me right away, you luckily are forced to be neutral."

"Why would I tell you? Just as you said I have to be neutral, and maybe Jason just asked for a favor, ever think of that?"

"Unlikely but I can see it. I wonder what it is that would get Death himself involved. I placed my demons when I heard you two were coming, you don't need to worry about them. If they try and attack without my permission, they'll be destroyed. You actually might like one or tow of them, they're a lot like me."

"As if you're a great role model."

"I never said I was perfect. Ha, the irony in that. But anyway, I hope your little retreat goes well, and don't worry about Jason's safety he could drop the demons I set in seconds."

"Then why send them at all?"

"For information. Annabeth understands the importance of information, even if she never get's her hands dirty to get it."

"Don't talk about her."

"Ah, I forgot. You've spent quite a lot of time up there recently. I doubt you made any actual friends, but I can see you getting defensive. I wish my demons were that way, then I would have you defending me. Oh well, my time is short. Errands to run, souls to collect, and revenge to plot. I hope to see you around, Nico."

He smiled and then erupted into flames and was gone. Nico felt a large part of his anger leave him, he always forgot that Luke's presence just riled up all your negative emotions to make you explode. He huffed and turn this sword back and placed it on his hand and left the alley. But something that Luke had mentioned caught his attention. Chiron had placed guards against an entire building yet he wasn't a wizard or anything, just a simple mortal. How a mortal could produce such a defense was unheard of.

Nico put that in the back of his mind, he could ask Chiron when they had a moment alone. He simply walked into the building and back to the tiny apartment. Chiron was busy in the kitchen cooking and he could hear music blaring form him and Jason's room. He threw his bag down that he had nearly forgotten he had, and walked into the shared bedroom. Jason sat on the floor with a few simply drawn on the ground, he was mumbling to himself.

Nico simply turned of the music and sat down across from him. Eventually Jason stopped and looked down at the ground frustrated. He seemed a little confused and Nico took a look at the symbols he drew into the floor. It was a communication spell that should have worked anywhere but Nico knew why. It was Chiron's defenses that prevent him from getting contact. Jason wasn't powerful enough to override them, Nico was though. There was hardly anything that Nico couldn't do.

"It's not going to work." Nico said.

"How do you know?" Jason asked looking crossed.

"Because there are defensive spells on the building, you aren't powerful enough to punch through. Luckily I am, so who are you trying to reach?"

Jason looked at him but then sighed, "I was trying to reach Annabeth or Piper, or even Leo at this point."

"One moment."

Nico closed his eyes and began chanting the latin needed. It was a simple two sentence spell and took very little effort on his part. As the spell intensified all the shadows began to pull in his direction and the symbols lit up a dark purple. He opened his eyes and black mist pooled in front of them until it cleared and an image of Annabeth's workshop appeared with her and Piper.

"Annabeth!" Nico yelled.

She whipped around, a little startled by the noise, but then calmed when she saw who it was. Piper smiled widely and ran over hoping that she could get as much of Jason as possible.

"He guys, how goes the little retrieval?" Annabeth asked.

"We found him. It was a little too easy, but he doesn't remember a thing." Jason said.

"But there is good news, we have a hunter on our side." Nico added.

"Really? How did you guys manage that?" Annabeth asked.

"She figured us out, and we told her what we were doing. She told us a few demons had shown up as well so she's going to help us keep him safe." Jason said.

"Well that's good, knowing you two. You would have to be surrounded by them before you realized they were there." Piper chimed.

"I take offense to that!" Jason protested.

Piper laughed and Annabeth took the image, "Has Luke found out?"

"No, the demons just know something is up." Jason asked.

"How do they know something is up?" she asked.

"Because they knew we were coming." Nico said.

"How would you know that?" Jason asked.

"Because I spoke to Luke. He told me he heard that we were coming and sent demons to investigate."

"You spoke to Luke?" Annabeth asked shocked.

"Yeah, he said I was a neutral party so he would have the best chance with me. It's also how I found out this place has wards, his demons can't get in here."

"Backtrack, Luke talked to you. Does he know about Percy?" Jason asked.

"No, he wanted to know why we were here. It wasn't me that tripped him, it was you. Angels haven't been down here in almost a hundred years, then suddenly one of the most powerful show up with Death? He is very suspicious."

"Guess you'll have to be really careful. Luke can't know Percy's down here or he will come after you guys with all his might. He won't let two powerful angels and Death slip between his fingers." Annabeth said.

"Actually, not exactly." Nico said.

"What do you mean?" They all asked.

"I've been around longer than any of you. I saw the first lifeforms take its first breath, and from that moment on there are laws. As death I can't favor heaven over hell, and vice versa. So if Luke went after Jason specifically, there is very little I could do. It would violate the laws and I would cease to exist."

"Now if he went after Percy then I could intervene all I want, for Percy right now is a mortal. If Heaven or Hell starts messing with mortals, then I even the playing field. Whether it be killing one demon, or an entire army of angels. I can't go around throwing my power at whoever I want, if I do that then I'll lose control and the apocalypse will start."

Jason whistled, "Well, that sure complicates things. I didn't even know those laws existed. I mean I know you can't show favoritism but to the extent of sacrificing people, that's crazy."

"Those laws were written by God himself, and only he can rewrite them. So basically, unless he magically appears out of nowhere and changes stuff my hands are pretty tied."

"Then we just have to strategize then. Luke won't dare go too far as to bring you in, you both will be surrounded by mortals most of the time. If he wanted to act it would have to be very subtle. He has to be careful just as much as you do."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Piper said.

 **Sorry for such a long time between updates but I finally have a free weekend from classes. So I hope to update each one of my running stories at least once this weekend. I may get around to a second update for this story but it'll depend on how much you guys want it. So let me know if you want more than one this weekend because after this I'll be very busy. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


End file.
